


Call me, please, I miss you.

by ginnieZz_0607



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, F/M, Lucifer Possessing Castiel (Supernatural), Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnieZz_0607/pseuds/ginnieZz_0607
Summary: One shot that may or may not be turning into a full fic, based on my primal need to make Sam and Dean have a sister and her be the love interest of all of our favourite characters.Lucifer takes advantage of his new vessel and gets a little bit closer with Castiel's girlfriend.





	Call me, please, I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but put in an OFC when I watch the series, and Casifer caused some feelings to stir that I can't ignore. My first ever fic so please be nice, and I'm only on season 11 so no spoilers.

The boys were celebrating a win; an ancient curse they’d managed to break, but not before Dean managed to offer himself up as bait. But Millie couldn’t muster the same adrenaline-fuelled happiness and relief that came with finishing a hunt. She was worried, scared, and couldn’t help but feel that there was something massively wrong. A few drinks down, binging some crappy TV show with her brothers, she resisted the urge to cry at her predicament. _God, I am an emotional drunk_. She sat, staring at her phone, and scrolling through her old messages pining for the angel; she’d not been this hung up on not getting a reply since high school! **Call me, please, I miss you**. She sent the message, the fourth of the day, biting her lip. Within seconds the phone in your hand was buzzing. Shocked at the mere fact he’d answered, she excused herself quickly, her brothers paying her little attention, answering the phone hurriedly once she was further down the corridor.

“Castiel?” she questioned, worry evident in her voice.

“It’s me, Amelia,” he replied gruffly after a pause.

Millie breathed a heavy sigh of relief, unable to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. “Cas,” she sighed, smiling stupidly at hearing him say her name; she was smitten. She froze, she didn’t know what to say, she was angry at him for making her worry, and angry that he hadn’t called, had been MIA for days, but so unbelievably glad to hear his voice.

“Amelia,” he said again, pausing heavily, “I apologise for not replying to you, I do know how you worry,” he said sincerely, “I’d lost my mobile phone charger and the _thing_ ran out of battery,” his distain with technology made her heart warm, despite the shit he’d gone through he was still the awkward angel she’d met years ago.

“You found anything?” she asked grimly, defeat evident.

“Not yet,” he said with the same despairing tone. “I’m on my way back to the bunker now,” he said, filling her heart with glee.

“I can’t wait to see you,” she said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah?” he said, a smirk to his tone she was unfamiliar with, “and what will you do when I get there?”

She froze in disbelief. Was Cass trying to have phone sex?! She stumbled over her words for a moment, unable to make the right sounds to create words, acutely aware of the heat that was rising in her body. She quickly made her way further down the corridor to her bedroom, closing and locking the door.

“I –” she stuttered again, “Castiel are you trying to get me turned on?”

“Is it working?” he asked, fear creeping into his tone, afraid he’d done something wrong.

“Yes,” she laughed lightly.

“I can’t wait to kiss you,” he said, leading the conversation, “to feel those soft lips against my own, to wrap my fingers in your hair, to consume you,”

“I’d kiss your neck and pull at your hair as I slipped off that trench coat of yours,” she said, feeling herself getting wet. This was a new experience, she was always captivated by his voice, but describing these sinful things filled her with unbelievable desire. “The suit jacket wouldn’t be far after,” she continued, “then I’d slowly unbutton your dress shirt, taking my time to graze my fingers along your chest,”

“And what are you wearing, gorgeous,” he asked, his voice significantly a few octaves lower.

“Too much,” she breathed heavily.

He laughed softly, “am I getting you all hot, darling?” She hummed in reply “Well why don’t you slip your top off for me, and your pants, expose yourself for me,” he whispered.

She nodded an affirmative, before realising that he couldn’t see her, clearing her throat and released a moan that was meant to be an answer. She placed the phone down on the bed, pulling her shirt over her head and slipping out of her shorts.

“Now,” he said after hearing her still, “I’d love to draw my fingers over all of that exposed skin, can you do that for me, my love, trace your fingers down your neck,” he spoke slow, announcing each word clearly, “between your breasts,” her breath hitched as she followed his instructions, “across that bellybutton, and down to your inner thigh,”

He moaned in frustration, “I wish I was with you right now, angel, what a sight I’m missing,”

“Cass?” she said breathlessly.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“What would you do next?”

“Oh such a good little girl you are,” he muttered, amused. She moaned audibly at his choice of words.

“Well, I would remove that underwear for starters,” he heard her shuffle as she was removing the last of her clothing, “I would touch you, my love, touch you anywhere and everywhere, learn your body more than I know my own, study it, capture it, for moments like this,” he paused, “when I’m alone and I can remember you as I relieve myself from the yearning for you,” he moaned, “touch yourself for me, darling,”

She obliged immediately, moaning loudly, glad her brothers were watching TV for fear they might hear her. He chanted praise to her, complimenting her, pleas that he could be with her, edging her to her orgasm. She moaned and cried his name as she came, never dropping the phone from her ear. “I love you, Castiel,” she said through heavy breaths as she came down.

“I love you too, Millie,” he said moments later, sounding almost as out of breath as she was. “I’ll be home soon, get some rest gorgeous,” he paused, “you’ll need all the energy for what I’m going to do to you tomorrow,”

He hung up and she laid there, breathless and confused as hell; she’d never heard him speak like that before, but she couldn’t help but love it. It didn’t occur to her till much later that it was _too much _out of character for Cass.

\----

He wasn’t paying any attention to the demons in front of him in the slightest, instead found himself picking apart Castiel’s brain, learning all he could about the years that he’d missed. He loved the discoveries he made; he could feel the loathing and self-hatred Castiel felt for his mistakes, how he blamed himself for the deaths of many. The further he dug the more information he got, getting to those memories that Castiel was trying to keep from him. He pushed against the door in Castiel’s mind, but it was shut. So, he decided he’d get the information one way or another.

“Brother,” Lucifer exclaimed, joy in his voice, “how’s it going?”

Cass never moved his eyes from the screen, ignoring his ‘housemate’, for want of a better word.

“Oh, don’t ignore me, Castiel, its going to be very boring for us both if you do that,”

“What do you want, Lucifer?” Cass droned, still watching the television set.

“I want to know what you’re hiding from me, Castiel,” Lucifer stepped forward, his curiosity for his brother clear.

“You have the information that you need,” Castiel dismissed him.

“I guess…” he began, ready to taunt Cass, when his attention was brought back to the room he was sitting in.

“Sir?” the demon in front of him asked again, “What do you think?”

“Yes?” he answered, a question in his voice and a smirk on his face. He jumped from his seat, clapping his hands together, “I’m excited, aren’t you?”

He got mumbled replies.

His jacket pocked buzzed for the thousandth time that day and he sighed, pulling out the mobile phone and looking at the messages he’d been ignoring. One from Sammy, asking for an update, multiple missed calls from Dean, probably pining after his bro, and a new message, from Millie: **Call me, please, I miss you**.

_Interesting. _He waved away the demons, scrolling through the phone to find her contact, and reading the messages they’d sent each other.

“Stay away from her,” Cass said, his voice demanding, drawing Lucifer back into his mind.

“Oh,” Lucifer said, smiling sadistically, “oh,” he said, still reading the messages and ignoring the comment. “Wow, this is… this is fantastic!” he laughed, “Castiel is in love,”

“She has nothing to do with this,” Cass said, standing and facing Lucifer.

“She misses you,” he said, tauntingly “she’s begging,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

He sat on his throne and dialled her number. It rang a few times and he was worried that she wasn’t going to pick up, but she did. She sounded so desperate, so needy and yet so in love with the man he was pretending to be. Oh, this would be fun.

When Lucifer returned to Cass’s mind his fists were bleeding and the kitchen was a mess. “Temper tantrum?” Lucifer said antagonising Cass even further. Cass launched for him, but found himself unable to attack, frozen in place.

“Don’t you dare touch her,” he said through gritted teeth.

“But didn’t you hear, Castiel, she wants me to touch her,” he paused, tilting his head to the side, “or should I say she wants _us_ to touch her,”

Lucifer left him there, his anger evolving into loathing for his new roomie.


End file.
